The Mischievous disguised of Decimo
by tenshi megumi
Summary: Our dear Decimo was here again stuck on his office but it seems heaven is on his side. What will he do and what about Reborn or his guardians reaction about this? Please read to find out. My first fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mischievous Disguised of Decimo**

My first ever fiction story, so uhm I need some reviews and suggestions about this. And some help or guidance, thank you very much I will really appreciate it.

 **CHAPTER ONE: The trick**

Our dear Vongola Decimo is...well as usual inside his office doing his most worst number 1 enemy paper works. Well no matter how glad he is on what Vongola is right now, he just can't stop thinking that it produces so much paper works not that it is only because of his guardians but also because of the alliances and peace treaty in the underground society, and the investors, shares, annual income and the opening of 27 branches of The Vongola del Cielo International Enterprises in different parts of the globe.

And sometimes he tried to escape from it but everything he did was always futile. Who was responsible? Yes, the number 1 hitman, his tutor turned advisor Reborn.

 _'Why does Reborn always making my life miserable? Ah! At least can I take a break, but no I know that Spartan is watching... I must think a better idea to enjoy my life just this day, but how can I do that...think Tsuna, think...'_

A knock on the door was heard for Decimo to stop from whatever thoughts he is planning. And it is no other than Hayato Gokudera the self-proclaim right hand man, I mean the right-hand of the Decimo.

"Come in..." a serious tone from our dear Tuna-fish, Oh dear he is not in the mood.

Hayato felt a chill down his spine at this and doubting himself if he will going to open the door or not. But there he goes and bowing 90 degrees. Is it really necessary?

"Juudaime, Sorry for the interruption". Still on his works, now looks and recognizes that oh it is Hayato.

"Its alright Hayato, you don't need to bow. What is it that you need?"

"Thank you Juudaime, you truly are kind", Tsuna sweat dropped at this, "Well, Juudaime today will be the first Seminar and Job-opening that our Company will initiates as one of your proposed projects for the year, and it will be held at the west wing ballroom hall 1 of the mansion~"

" Oh so it's today, " Tsuna interrupted and make a confirmation look.

"Yes, Juudaime and as you can see everything is settled. Chrome make sure everything is good. And how should I say this..." Tsuna made a Tell me what is it face because I am really busy right now.

"It's 1:45 pm right now Juudaime and it will start in 2:00 pm and you are really needed in the opening Juudaime"

"Oh, really" before it shrunked in his mind.

 **"WHAT** "

"Sorry, Juudaime I thought you knew"

"Hayato, how can I know that, I am imprisoned here in my office that minutes, hour, and day seems not on my side" Tsuna do have a tick mark right now, "And that's why I have you for me to remember that Hayato, you can just call me an hour or two before it starts."

"I really deeply sorry Juudaime," Bowing 130 degrees "I am not Worthy to be your right-hand man." Now on the edge of crying on what he did.

But it seems our dear Juudaime thinks a better idea right now. Heaven is on his side.

"Well, it's alright Hayato not that I will not mind what you did but it's alright, just don't repeat it again OK"

"You really are an angel Juudaime."Hayato said with a really sparkling eyes.

"How should I say this?, Ah! Yes, because it is the first time since our company emerged that I will reveal my face and name not as the title of Vongola Decimo. How about I will not reveal my real identity yet, I know that all of you want me to take over that program and yes reveal who is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 _'And why did they wanted for me to reveal myself in the first place, it will only end my only normal life with Kyoko_ ( Note: Kyoko's his fiancee ) _when we are out of town or dating. No, no, no'_ Tsuna thought of this in a second.

"Because Juudaime you are that great which is suppose to be known..." _Why is that the cause of it?_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, Hayato it is 10 minutes before the program starts... And I think you can just call Reborn right now to substitute for me, if he questioned you say that as a boss I order him and I have a paperworks to finish and as a boss I am trusting you and him on this"

"As you say so, Juudaime" Now bowing again 90 degrees and ready to leave the office.

"And Hayato, if he really do not conform tell him that he will not get a chance ever again to taste his espresso", now Hayato felt a I wanna get out of this office I am freaking scared situation, "If he said that I cannot do that, just tell him that try me..."

"I-Is th-that all Juu-Juudaime?", his stuttering oh he really was scared, poor Hayato.

"That's all, thank you Hayato". And Tsuna show his most genuine smile of thanks.

 _'What on earth happen to his dearest Juudaime?, is this all the consequences of those stupid paper works? Poor Juudaime,'_ Hayato thought of this before leaving the room. Then he heard a laugh from the office that makes him to run for your life or you will regret it idea.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Now Reborn is on the west wing of the mansion ballroom hall 1, seated on a fine mahogany chair that is supposedly for the Decimo, waiting for one of the organizer of the event for his turn in the introduction of the today's event in the Vongola mansion ( well it's not a mansion, it's a castle please be serious ). The way the ballroom hall organized for the event was really extravagant, courtesy of our dear Vongola mist guardian Chrome, Kyoko and Haru ( Hayato's fiancee; I really don't know how do they got in their relationship ).

The foods are catered from one of the best Italian Restaurant which is also under the Vongola, and the drinks came from the fresh oranges, grapes and apples for juices that was newly picked in one of the lands that the Vongola has. There are one thousand and five hundred chairs that was steel made for the visitors and applicants. The hall is divided into two for the seminar and for the job-opening and the only thing that connected them was the stage and the catered food which is both in the center aisle. The marble floor can be thought as a mirror because you can really see yourself in it. The huge curtains that enveloping the window was made of a fine cotton that engraved the name Vongola in its orange color which makes the occupants of the hall to fill warm instead of being cold because of the 100 air-conditioning machine both are standing and pasted on the wall. Well, who own all of these the one and only Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He can say that, he is really proud of his useless student. His not useless anymore he corrected himself, having all of these and reaching the point that Vongola has today will only because of a great person not a useless student.

Now why is he here again, he should be in his office watching his student or busy planning on his own business; Italian Café Tuna that he will proposed to Tsuna. He smirked on the thought of the name he chooses, his student will definitely love this( only you will love it though).

 _'Why am I here again?'_ , Reborn thought of this, _'Oh, yes because of my dear student who learn how to threaten me and it's not supposed to be in that way'._

 **Flashback**

 _"He threatens me now, he must grow a million years to have guts to do that ...he cannot do that to me you know". Reborn firmly said._

 _"Trust me Reborn-san he can and Juudaime even tell me if you said he cannot do it, you can try him"._

 _Reborn wonder if his no-good student can really do that to him and then he remembered what happened to Mukuro when his dear student was working on a batallion of paper works and he did not get what he want. And Reborn from the first time shivered in thought, surely is, his sadistic measures has been inherited by his student in which because of the paper works it awakened._

 _"Where are your co-guardians?,"Reborn release on his own thoughts, "You can replace your boss you are his right-hand man"._

 _"No can do Reborn-san you are Juudaime's Advisor and I am fix by the training of newly appointed security guards in the south wing together with Takeshi at 2:00pm; while Chrome is busy with these event in organizing stuff and she is a shy person;Ryohei is on the mission with the Varia; Kyoya is busy visiting the different soon to be_ _branches of the company; Lambo was also in the mission with I-pin; while Mukuro is still working as an ordinary person in The Aviation Division of our company as his punishment."_

 _"What time is it now ?", Reborn thought he can conform just this time alright._

 _"It's 1: 57 pm, you really have no choice Reborn-san, Sorry...", while before Reborn can reply on this Hayato sprinted out of the room immediately sensing the wrath on Reborn's face._

 _"Dame-Tsuna you better have a good point on this, I will avenge myself". He muttered to himself at his office before going in the event._

 **End of flashback**

"I will present to all of you the Advisor of Vongola Decimo, Reborn(what is his surname?, do you know)". The host of the event said which made Reborn to come out of his thoughts. The loud clapping of hands can be heard inside the hall.

Reborn stood up and face all of the people in the hall (Note: the curse is broken and he is on his adult form). And then he started.

"In behalf of the Vongola Decimo, I welcome you all. We apologizes for Decimo's scheduled today. You know his busy in some sort of many things. So he asked me to attend here in his behalf. "

Reborn spoke in 15 minutes time, hey his a man of few words then he ended, "That's all and make yourselves comfortable, Buongiorno"

After the speech of Reborn, Masato Kazuki an applicant look around the whole ballroom hall to see if there are also some Japanese guy or lady that he can talk at with because it seems that the whole event was attended by different races in different parts of the globe.

 _'I really hope I can see some one, Whew! This whole event is once in a life time...'_ Until a bump on someone made him to escape from his thoughts.

"Watch it, please", a lady with a long hair tied in a bun spoke, wearing a black slim dress matching with her red coat and shoes.

"You are really lucky today". The guy beside her spoke, wearing a blue long sleeves matching his black pants and shoes. Then a laugh on the guy behind her.

"Gomen, I mean sorry... I do not see you a while ago". He said while bowing.

"Oh!, no it's alright you do not have to bow. Besides your a Japanese too, right"

Masato rise and saw three Japanese people staring at him with a warm smile on their faces.

"My name is Haruka Manami and the guy beside me is Torokato Takumi , my best friend and the guy on my back is Sawada Tsunayoshi".

"It's my pleasure to meet you, you're?", Tsuna spoke, he is wearing his black pants, together with his long white sleeves with a perfectly done neck tie matching his black shoes. ( How do you manage to escape on your office DECIMO, where is your Italian French coat with a Vongola patch in the breast pocket dear Tsuna?)

"My name is Kazuki Masato , it's nice to meet all of you and the pleasure is mine". _'So this is Tsuna, I wonder why he speak so elegant.'_ He thought.

"No wonder you bump on us, your also looking for any Japanese guy, right". Takumi interrupted.

"Also?". _So this is Takumi_ , he also thought.

"Yes, as you can see this Japanese man here was also the same case on you the only difference was his quite scared a while ago, right Tsuna". Manami teased.

"Really!".

"You are looking on a wrong point of view, Manami. That's not it..." Tsuna sighed, ' _why does he always group on weaird persons.'_

"Matte, matte, we can know each other if we sit first right...", The happy go lucky Takumi interrupted, "Besides the line was quite long, the job-opening will end till 7:00 so we can all have a lot of talk, it's 2:45 pm right now so it's alright"

"Good word for you Taku-chan". She teased again.

They are seated on a round table which composed of seven chairs. They say that they can have at least get to know each others lives first before the day ends, while hoping to have a good job. Well, definitely except our dear Decimo.

"So Masato, why are you here again? It's obvious that your also for the job like us but why Vongola?." She started. While Tsuna was nervously watching around because of a certain someone matching his pair of ears listening in the conversation.

"Well, the truth is I am an Engineer, 29 years of age and..", _How should I say this?_ ,"And I am on a firm but my best buddy knowing that our boss pointed his attention on me because of the buildings that I designed which made a large income on our organization, started to get jealous and say a lot of bad things around me that spread like a wild fire in our office..."

"Whoa, that's quite serious, I am sorry for you".Takumi interrupted.

"Let him speak first, baka". Which receives a whack on the head by her." Oww..., I just felt sorry for him". And received another glare, Tsuna sweat dropped on this.

"And...there's an earthquake happened in Japan at that time if all of you remembered", everyone nodded at this,"Then there was a building that our firm will going to workout, it was really a huge success for us when it finished and it costs 500 million. It was really a big catch up for our firm but it all gone to waste because of that earthquake, and rumors spread that the reason that the building was easily back down by the quake was because of my miscalculations, which is not the truth, many casualties have died and I am barely sure that my calculations are correct after all many lives are at stake."

"So the reason why you are jobless was because of that?" Tsuna interrupted and everyone nodded.

"Yes, and one of a friend of mine saw that it is all because of him, the one I treated and trusted as my best buddy.I do not know, how on earth he treated me like that. I do not know. There are no more firm that wanted me to work for them, no more. My family was depending on me. That's why when I heard of this event, I spend all my money to go here in Italy. Just in case I would get a chance by God's blessing to have a job."

 _'He deserve a good life, I can sense that he is telling the truth. I will help him.'_ Decimo thought of this. So Tsuna's hyper-intuition is working again.

"It's alright, past is past you'll never know what God plan on you, right Tsuna-san". Manami happily said.

"Tsuna-san?"

"Yeah, Tsuna-san, why you don't like it or you want Tsuna-kun"

"No, Tsuna-san is alright..." _It's just that, It's the first time since ten years that someone talk to me like I am the same as them._ Tsuna thought. "And I really love it. So Takumi Torokato, how about you?". Tsuna said not knowing that he move like a boss when he questioned him.

"Me.." Takumi felt that he must speak up if not he will face the consequences.

"Yes, you Baka who else". She said while eating a slice of strawberry cake with matching orange juice. "Oh, this taste really good, hmn..."

"Ah, well, as you can see Tsuna-san... I was drag here by this lady because she knows I need some money for home, my mother was sick and an illegal recruiter came which was I do not knew, they say that there will be a good opportunity here. But when me and her went here it's all lies and the money I spent has been gone to waste".

"So the two of you have the same scenarios?"

"Definitely, Tsuna-san...it's just that, in my case like Masa-chan I am the bread winner of my family", she said in the edge of tears, "But unlike Masa-chan, we are a month here. We are living in a small room that was left in our money".

"Yeah, and we do not know how we survived till now"

"I thought my life was that worst, but..."

"That's why I said past is past, Masa-chan"

 _'I am in a right side in doing this stuff I will definitely help them, it's God's way I bump on them'_

 **Flashback**

 _'Chrome really have an eye in designing events, I wonder how Reborn will manage to find me if he found the notes I left in my office', in his thoughts while looking around._

 _It's 2:35 pm and our dear Decimo is lucky that he manage to finish his paperwork to early, and its a good thing that his most destructive guardians are not yet at home but if they go home a bunch of papers will be place again in his office table._

 _"Oww..."_

 _"Sono profondamente dispiaciuto, ero davvero maldestra( I am deeply sorry, I was really clumsy)" Tsuna said while helping the lady to get up together with the guy with her._

 _"Sorry, I don't understand what you are saying"._

 _"Oh, you are a Japanese, I said , I_ _am deeply sorry, I was really clumsy"._

 _"So you're a Japanese that can speak Italian ?" The guy with her questioned._

 _"Yes and No, actually"._

 _"What do you mean?", the lady said and the guy nodded._

 _"I am a half Japanese and a half Italian, by the way I am Sawada Tsunayoshi"._

 _"I am Haruka_ _Manami_ _and this is my best friend, Toroka_ _Takumi . So do you have any one with you today"_

 _"No, I have'nt"._

 _"It's really great if you will come with us, and you are forgiven"_

 _"Really, that's really great though"._

 **End of flashback**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Now, where's my no good student", Reborn said inside the Decimo's office.

Reborn saw that all the papers are neatly organized at the right corner of the table, the 19927 pieces of paper are already finished.

 _'No, wonder his not here',_ he thought, then he saw a letter that was legally signed by his student with a dying will flame.

 _Dear Reborn,_

 _As you can see, I am already done with my paper works so you have nothing to say._

 _Besides, the cloud, the mist, the sun, and the lightning are not yet here so I can have a more quality time enjoying this day. Heaven's on my side r_ _ight_ _now, you can't torture me, I mean teach me today._

 _And my dear tutor turned Advisor, I really meant what I say to Hayato. Good to know that you obeyed my orders._

 _Now as Vongola Decimo, don't you DARE try to find me. If you will try, then try the Vindice is on my side remember._

 _Thank you Advisor Reborn. Good day._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada_

 _Vongola Decimo_

 _P.S. If I thought of this idea, since I was proclaimed as the Decimo I really can escape from you._

 _P.S.S. Thank you for your ideas and teaching in this kind of measure._

Now, Reborn was definitely angry with his student. His student was really growing his guts to write something like this and order him around. He is really proud, but there is a feeling on him that his student was teasing him in which ten years ago he could not do. He really wanted to tear that paper of, but he saw the dying will flame and he remembered the Vindice. Oh what a day for him poor Reborn.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Well, how about you Tsuna? Why are you interested?", this made Tsuna to flinch and get out of his thoughts.

"Uhm, as you can see...", _'Think Tsuna, think Tsuna, THINK'_ , "Vongola was...was a very influential Company so I got interested and I heard of this event. And I thought it's fine if I could go, so here I am". _'Please believe me, I know I am suck at lying, just believe please'_

"Yeah, Tsuna-san we know you are interested, but why? Tell us, we all tell you our story so..."

"She's right, Tsuna might as well share". Her best friend supported while Masato nodded.

 _'Oh yeah, Tsuna they are right, it's not fair if you don't tell them',_ "I guess you lot are right, well I am here to... to attend the seminar because I have my own business, but...but as you can see I'm kind of late so I decided to hang out with you guys". _'I lied again'_

"So that's why...?" _'Yes, they believed'._

"Would you mind a second question Tsuna-san". She receives a glare from the two guys, "What?"

"Not at all, it's alright". Now he was nervous.

"Well, how long have you been here? And why are you here?" She smiled, "I'm just interested because you're...really handsome Tsuna-san". Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. _'Why I said that, your not supposed to say that'._

"I am here for ten years, and I am in Italy because of my father and grandfather working here. I went here when I was 18 and takeover my grandfather's work". _'It's the truth but I don't give them the whole details'._

"So you are 28 years old right now". Tsuna nodded."Hey, let's go we must fall in line, there are few in that line, look".

So they decided to fall in line while Tsuna was still with them although he did not line.

"So Tsuna, are you sure you don't want to go to that seminar".

"Yes, I am sure Kazuki-san".Tsuna look at his watch secretly, "Besides it's getting late and I miss too much sessions".

"Just call me Masato, Tsuna-san like the way we called you." Masato smiled, "And we are friends right".

"Arigato, Masato-san and to you too Manami-san and Takumi-san."

"No, Tsuna it's really alright we are happy to meet you." Tsuna nodded and give his warm and genuine smile which made Manami's cheeks to turned red.

"To you to Masato-san." Masato also smiled.

"I got to go now I hope we can see each other again. Just show who you are and what you can do to the interviewer. And I am sure we will meet again". Then Tsuna go, after seeing the sad faces of his new friends. Decimo's new friends did not get what he mean when he say that.

 _'How should I help them?'_

Then a shout was heard. "Hey, Tsuna where are you going that's the exit, you are going in the inside".

Tsuna scratch the back of his neck. _'Oh, yes I forgot I should not go inside'._ "Thanks Takumi-san, hope we can hang-out again sometime". Then he was gone.

"I thought of this Mana-san, I am very fond to be with him not the other way around alright. I am straight just..."

"Just like he is the sky that welcome us all". Masato interrupted.

"Yeah." Manami giggle, she thought she have a crush on him which made Takumi to realize his best friend's antics. "You have a crush on him... Yes?"

"Shut up, Baka." Masato giggle.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Where is Juudaime Reborn-san?". But Reborn do not reply there is a black aura surrounding him.

"Matte, Reborn are you alright?"

"Shut up sword freak", which receives a laugh from Takeshi, "We are here to give Juudaime our list of new security guards that passed our standards."

Which made Reborn to... **"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IS YOUR NO-GOOD BOSS SO GET OUT ".**

They left Reborn inside the Decimo's office no wonder what he was doing there all along. They are now walking any where to find there boss until they saw Chrome, and Kyoko.

"Hey, Kyoko have you seen Juudaime."

"You mean, Tsuna", which receives a nod from the two guardians, "Yes, about 2:30 I guess and he said that he was hungry and he wanted some cake so I gave him. I even told him where was he going when he finished to eat the cake, but he shrugged it off and said just hanging around the mansion. That's all, why?"

"Well, Kyoko it's a long story, hahaha." "So we better go."

"Can I help?".

"It's alright we can handle, you must escort Juudaime's future wife". Kyoko turned red in embarrassment.

In the hallway of the west wing they saw a brunette leaning on a wall busy at his own thoughts faraway at the ballroom hall 1.

"There he is...Tsuna." Which made Tsuna to flinch.

"You are so disrespectful sword freak, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO JUUDAIME LIKE THAT."

 _'Here they go again'_ Decimo thought.

"No, it's alright Hayato."

"You truly are kind Juudaime, your lucky that Juudaime's kind baka." Glared Hayato at Takeshi which receives a laugh from the said man.

"OK, enough. Why is it that you two are here?"

"Well, Juudaime we are supposed to give you our lists of new security guards that passed. But when we went on your office Reborn-san was there and a black aura was surrounding him,(Tsuna gulp at this) and he told us to get out. So we decided to find you"

"I think I'm dead." He whispered.

"What is it Juudaime?"

"No, it's nothing I better go now."

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"SO CARE TO EXPLAIN DECIMO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." Reborn demanded it's good thing that his black aura lower a little.

"Uhm...first thing first I am glad that you obeyed Reborn, you know my request on the letter and~"

"What letter is that Reborn-san ?, is it the reason why you are so angry?"

 **"Mind your own business... AND I DON'T WANT ANY questions or suggestions from the two of you, now SHUT-UP."**

Takeshi sit again in the animal printed long couch placed at the right side of the big oak wooden door and seated together with Hayato."I hate you, sword freak." But Takeshi smile instead and receives a glare from the Storm.

"Reborn, I know you are angry right now. So I am sorry, I am just angry the same as you when I wrote that letter. And as you can see I don't want people to know me yet ok, I am just lucky that I finished my paper works that early. You see." Decimo said, standing in front of his office table while staring at the hitman who was seated in his chair.

"Better Decimo." It is really hard for him right now to read what was his student's thinking since the last five years ago.

"And it's really amusing that you conform on my orders knowing that you are my tutor." He really meant what he say, because when he was on High School he was quite scared doing those ideas.

"No; it's alright Tsuna and you are the Decimo, my boss."

"Eh?"

"Don't gave me that look, besides it's my duty. But teasing me with the Vindice will really make me angry. You know the past although it's the past that should not reminisce anymore, it still affected me."

Now, Tsuna feeling the guilt. " Reborn, you must not take it seriously. I mean I really am sorry for what I did. You are just like a father to me, more than my father to be exact so I am such a Childish a while ago." Which receives a nod for the said hitman. _'I get it now because of his stress in paperworks , he was just like a kid who wanted to escape from his father giving him punishments which he loved to make fun or tease with.'_

"Alright, back at the question, where have you been?" Reborn smirked on this.

Tsuna gulped. _How should he say that?_ "Uhm...well I went to the event."

"WHAT? Juudaime you went there, what if something happen and an enemy famiglia attack you or worsts investigating your every move."

"Gokudera is right, Tsuna we are not there to escort you or any subordinates that must accompany you."

"At last your not that stupid, sword freak."

 _'That's the reason it was a secret because of you're antics.'_ He thought.

"They are right, Decimo. We never knew if a foe was joining the event to assassinate you."

"Yes, I am sorry again. But you see I didn't tell them that I am the Decimo, I just went there as a normal person and I met 3 Japanese persons that I wanted to help. And they have no danger, my intuition tells me after all." Now Tsuna seated on the chair in the left side of the table. _'I was always at stuck at my office or in some cases I am on a meeting so basically none of the new interviewers or organizers knew me except Chrome naturally'._

 _'Knowing my no-good student, he will definitely help them.'_

"So what is it that you wanted me and your guardians do to them?" He smirked at this, stood and went to the right part of the room to get some espresso placed in a round glass table in front of the animal printed long couch where the storm and rain seated.

"I want you to do~"

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Masato-san, how is it, are you off to the second interview as well as us." Manami happily said while waiting at the round table covered with white cloth with different kinds of foods place on it.

"Yes, and tomorrow's the final interview. The interviewer also said that if I fail to their interview which is supposedly related on my skills it's alright because they will find some position for me in different lines of their businesses and their branches in all parts of the globe."

"It's a sure job is'nt it, we really are lucky that we decided to go here." Then Takumi notice that the two are crying." Hey, what's wrong from the two of you?, we have a job now we must be happy."

"It's tears of joy, Baka!" Masato nodded.

"Yeah and I just can't believe it".

After that scenario the three left the mansion, Masato stayed with the two because it's his first time in Italy he gave them money from his savings. Saying thanks in allowing him to stay.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Another day came and the three applicants out of 5,000 who have passed from the original number of 10,000 people yesterday are busy preparing their clothes to wear and each of their own luggage for their final interview at the Vongola Mansion.

After their final interview they will going to live at the mansion, if their desire positions are maids, butler, cook/chefs, gardener, assistant secretaries or managers of any business divisions of Vongola, Engineers, Architects, organizers, designers, and many more. But there are some scenarios that not all of this will stay in Vongola mansion but on the desired branches in different parts of the globe.

The final interview starts at 7:00 am till 7:00 pm and the 5,000 applicants are divided to 20 interviewers which was all Vongola staffs.

The moment of truth came for the three Japanese they are seated in two lines in each doors. They are situated at the west wing 2nd floor of the 5 storeys mansion, left corner which is a meeting hall and in front of those stood the doors.

"I am really happy today Mana-chan my skills at programming are totally will be satisfied, hehehe".

"Shut-up, Baka your noisy."

"So you are good at computers Takumi-kun."

"Yes, Masa-chan... I am".

"How about you Manami-chan, what is your skills?"

"Didn't we tell you Masato-san".

"Not at all, ever since I'd stay at your place."

"Oh really", Masato nodded, "Okay, I am good at baking so I guess that's what I wanted to try. Which means I will going to work at "Vongola breads and pastries"."

"Sounds, good Mana-chan".laugh Takumi which earns a glare from Manami.

"I wonder, how the BIG BOSS look like". Masato said and the two nodded.

And an Italian woman answer to his question. "They say his a good and a selfless person which he did not want to be known, and the only name he given was his title Vongola decimo."

The three Japanese are in the awe of shock and disbelief; shock because of how beautiful the lady was, wearing blue slim dress, black 3 inches heel shoes and a black coat and disbelief because of how fluent the lady was in Japanese.

"Uhm, minna-san are you all alright."

"Yeah, I am Torokato Takumi and here in Italy was Takumi Torokato."

"I am Kazuki Masato, ah, I mean Masato Kazuki."

"And I am Manami Haruka and you can call me anything that you wanted. You are so beautiful~"

The Italian giggle, " Thank you, I am Kendra Caprino." and then smile. She was seated together with Masato, which Masato did not aim to speak to because of the thought that he cannot speak Italian.

"How come you can speak Japanese?, Caprino-san"

"Kendra is alright, Masato-san right", Masato nodded. " Well, I am very fluent in Japanese because I urge to learn different languages and I got interested on it when Vongola Decimo started to reign, because many Italian man and woman knew that he was half Italian and Japanese. Then he hit the spot where people would make him an inspiration for them to realize that if he can do many things also us."

"So that's why you are here in Vongola, Kendra-san".

"Yes, because I want to see him in person if I would given a chance...he was 28 years old right now and he take the mantle he inherited from his grandfather when he was 18, awesome is'nt it."

"Really, have'nt I heard that scenario... hmm let me think."

"Yeah, Mana-chan... it's Tsuna-chan he was also like that."

"Oh! And who was this Tsuna-chan?"

"He was our friend that we met yesterday, he is a business man which do have same cases with the Vongola Decimo".

The session goes on and the three Japanese met a new friend which was a fan girl of our dear Decimo. Unknown to all the applicants the Decimo and his advisor are busy observing all the applicants.

"So Tsuna, looks like the Company you've manage has gotten stronger and influential."

" Yeah, but not that I can do without you Reborn". Reborn felt very honored by those words that he hide his eyes under his fedora.

While they are observing Tsuna remembered why is he here again.

 **Flashback**

 _At Decimo's office:_

 _"I want you to do the honor for me Takeshi make a call to the interviewer in the ballroom hall 1 west wing, his line was 8 in accord to his number of all the interviewer with the 3 Japanese that was in lined for his interview of the job. If one of them do not pass say to him that he must make easy questions for him/her to pass. Got it Takeshi?"_

 _"Yeah, Boss...Gonna go now." And sprinted fastly out of the office. "YOU BETTER BE,SWORD FREAK."_

 _"Now, after it Tsuna."_

 _"They will certainly know who I am, besides if they will be staying here in the mansion I will start to introduce myself. It's hard for them if they are working here and then again they did not know me and my guardians right."_

 _"Yeah you are absolutely right Juudaime, you truly are great Juudaime." Tsuna sweat dropped again at this._

 _"How about your precious privacy outside,No-good Tsuna."_

 _"Well, it's only in the mansion Reborn no words will be spread. After my wedding and honeymoon will be."_

 _"You are thinking a lot better No-good Tsuna."_

 _Then the student and tutor developed an idea to observed the final interview tomorrow_.

 **End of flashback**

"Tomorrow will be a right day to welcome them, Reborn."

"It's your choice dame-Tsuna." Then walk out to leave him behind.

"Hey, it's been a long time since I've heard that you call me on that Japanese term".

Reborn stop at his steps and turn his head to answer "Why?", Reborn smirked at this, "The meaning are the same with the others why do you think so, Dame-Tsuna." Then take ahead again to walk.

Tsuna did not reply and shrugged it off and take a different route ironic with Reborn's way. Probably his office again.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Come in, Hayato". At this, Gokudera trailed hurriedly inside the office.

"Buongiorno, Juudaime." ,Decimo said the same and Hayato nodded." Juudaime, I have the reports of Pineapple head and..."

"Let me see. Good to know, nothings damage and at last since then this is the first time he reported with no unnecessary pages", Decimo really made a happy look.

"Definitely, Juudaime."

"Where is he?", Tsuna awkwardly look around suspecting any mist air around but none. "Usually, he would barge in, without any further a do."

"As you can see, Juudaime he is outside and refused to go inside".

"Now, force him to go here I would like to talk to him."

Hayato did what his boss ordered him to do which made Mukuro's life much harder.

"Now; Mukuro, won't you great your boss". But Mukuro did not responded. "Hey, Juudaime's talking to you, don't you dare disrespect Juudaime."

"I'm not, puppy."

"What did you call me, pineapple head?" A tick mark on Hayato's head.

"puppy..." Now a double tick mark, Tsuna sensing the scenarios stop the commotion and talk.

"Now, Mukuro talk, report the experiences you have." Then Tsuna made a smile that top Reborn's sadistic one. Hayato thrilled at the scene.

"I-I h-ha-have a-a l-lot o-of l-le-learned ex-experience."

"Why are you stuttering Mukuro are you scared of me?" Tsuna teasely said, "Do you want another punishment?"

 _'I am really scared, right now and I just notice that you are more scarier than the arcobaleno. I wanna go now'_ Mukuro thought and disappeared in the midst.

"Tell me Hayato why is Mukuro like that today, it's the first day I've seen him. I wonder why."

 _'Unfortunately, what happen to Juudaime, he did not realize the consequences he put to that pineapple although I agree. Working as a technician, in who knows Mukuro didn't' knew but Juudaime push him'_ "Well, I don't know really Juudaime." Tsuna nodded and started again his works, "By the way Juudaime, the final interview at the 2nd floor west wing meeting hall has been finished at earlier time,6:00 pm Juudaime to be exact."

Tsuna look up again and got interested." So, how about the welcome party and start of job tomorrow".

"Ah! Right Juudaime, the welcome party will be 8:00 am at the east wing ballroom hall 2 and the start of their jobs will be 1:00 pm. The party will be a breakfast treat as you wish Juudaime." Tsuna was looking at his storm intently which made Hayato stiffened and feel honor, "And I have inform all the high position staffs as well as my co-guardians tomorrow".

"Good, Hayato".

"That' s all Juudaime I'd got to go now". And made a 90 degrees bow.

"Very well then, see you at dinner". The storm nodded and dash out at the office for the cause of finding the pineapple head. _'How dare he disrespect Juudaime.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mischievous Disguised of Decimo**

 **Hi! Everyone, it's me Tenshi I would just like to say thank you to all that followed and reviewed my story. And to those who added my story as one of their favorites thank you B ).**

 **For Valery-chan, I am really thanking you for correcting my mistakes because I really didn't see it though and don't worry I just think that I really don't want to live my story unfinished and left the readers hang-up. So thank you again and I really wanted to read your story but I don't know how to, because they are written in 'Is that Spanish?' I hope we can become friends. God Bless!**

Thoughts and flashbacks-Italics

When deeply angry and talking through the microphone-Bold

Whispers-underline and italics

I DON'T OWN KHR, JUST THIS IDEA THOUGH

 _ **Previously on THE MISCHIEVOUS DISGUISED OF DECIMO**_

"Ah! Right Juudaime, the welcome party will be 8:00 am at the east wing ballroom hall 2 and the start of their jobs will be 1:00 pm. The party will be a breakfast treat as you wish Juudaime." Tsuna was looking at his storm intently which made Hayato stiffened and feel honor, "And I have inform all the high position staffs as well as my co-guardians tomorrow".

"Good, Hayato".

"That's all Juudaime I'd got to go now". And made a 90 degrees bow.

"Very well then, see you at dinner". The storm nodded and dash out at the office for the cause of finding the pineapple head. _'How dare he disrespect Juudaime.'_

 **CHAPTER 2: ANOTHER DISPLAY AND THE TRUTH**

The mansion was placed in more than a thousand hectares, which is divided by 'what they call wings'. The mansion was composed five floors with a helicopter pad, a pool and a greenhouse at top. The whole fifth floor was the rooms and offices of the upper echelon. The fourth floor is the rooms of second echelon as well as the security room area, interrogation and investigation. The third floor, which was library and the guest rooms, is located. The second floor, where the main living room, meeting halls and offices of the lower staffs. It is where the different reports of the company from all over the globe are passed before placing at the Decimo's table (Note: Excluded the Mafia). Then the 1st floor which consist of two main dining area located at east and west wing, 5 ballroom halls located at east wing and west wing; 2 for each and one was at the south wing which is the main ballroom hall, main kitchen and the 3 large rooms for more than a thousand applicants.

Unfortunately, the 1st and 2nd floors are considered divided between the east and west wing. The east wing will be all mafia-ish stuff while the west wing will be all the company stuff.

Now the three Japanese and the Italian lady decided to go on the same room, when they went inside they were very shocked in the scene not only because of how big the room was, which consist of triple deck of bed and fine marble floors and walls but also of how really rich the Decimo could be. That's what most of the occupants of the rooms think about.

"I wonder what will be the 'Welcome Party' they prepared for us". Masato opened.

"Yeah, Masato-san", Kendra said, "It is the first time since I am living in Italy that I've heard of it."

"Huh, Really."

"But I feel really excited about this."

At the Vongola Decimo's office: after the dinner and the meeting with all of his staffs and Guardians.

"Its 8:00 and it seems that I've finished my paper works in earlier time". Decimo whispered to himself. Then suddenly a knocked was heard. _'Please, not paper works again'._ "Come in".

"Tsu-kun, I delivered you some of my first recipes of cakes that I developed myself." Tsuna look at his fiancée which already have the slice of cake on a fork, "Per favore Tsu-kun..."

"You know Kyoko-chan that I will always eat anything that you made for me". He said as he stood and went to hers and kiss his fiancée at the forehead. "How's the plan for the wedding?"

"Its fine Tsu-kun, you don't need to worry about". Minutes past and then Kyoko left the office knowing that the Decimo has a lot of work to do.

"I know where I will go to." He smirked on his self-knowing that Reborn was not yet around again.

Meanwhile at the huge double wooden door Room 02 Applicants place a certain brunette was busy talking at one of the securities of that place.

"But Decimo, we can't let you in and there must be any security accompanying you." The security politely said.

"I know, Alfredo you are concerned with me but they didn't even know who am I and besides I really wanted to talk at one of my friends." Decimo sighed.

"But Decimo...ev-even though y-you ha-have friends there."

"It's an order Alfredo". The said person stiffened and Tsuna smiled and find a solution." Alright, you can accompany me inside with one condition." The man nodded.

"You will pretend that you just accompany me inside because I wanted to talk to my friends, which it so happened that my company was invited to one of the meetings held by CEDEF. Which also happen that I am here to find them hoping that they passed their interviews."

"Okay; Decimo, knowing you really love things like this." And Tsuna laughed.

The Decimo's planned happened. Well, the occupants of the room were shocked when someone come in the room with a security tailing him not even knowing that it's the decimo. His conversations with his new friends went very well until he was introduced to the Italian lady.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Kendra, I am~", but cut-off.

"You're Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"Tsuna nodded. "They talked many things about you and no I am very pleasure to meet you".

"Eh!" The four laugh at this.

"Yeah, Tsuna-san she now knows everything about you..." Manami innocently said.

"Uhm...alright let's change the topic how about you, Kendra-san?" He said with a sweet smile.

Which make the said lady to blush. "Me...I-I-I pa-passed t-the final interview as one of the fashion designers they needed in the two branches of the company in France and Germany."

"That's really great Kendra-san, you deserve it." Kendra nodded and smiles politely.

Then out of the blue Kendra said, "So, Tsuna-san the business you inherited are now entering the Vongola then." Tsuna nodded. Then the guard behind him whispered to him. _"_ _Decimo, your guardians and your Advisor may be worried right now, per favore Decimo."_

Hearing this Tsuna glance at his watch and saw that it's already 9:30 and some of the occupants of the room are sleeping for tomorrow's big day for them. They are talking in minutes between the 2 triple decks. Decimo was seated on the bottom bed left side with Masato and the security standing beside the bed near him. On the right side was Kendra, Manami and Takumi.

"Oh, Tsuna have you seen the big boss?" Which made Tsuna flinched.

"T-the V-vongola Decimo?" Then the security looked at boss.

"Yeah, who else... Tsuna. Who should it be than him right?" Takumi as ever teased.

"Uhm...no I haven't, why do you ask".

"Because Kendra here..." This made the said lady to blush. "...was a fan girl of his. Do you know Tsuna-san she even study the Japanese language for him to understand the culture were Decimo have grown."

"Really that's great,...uhm It's really nice seeing you all today." Kendra blushed even more.

"Aww, Tsuna-san you're living then. It's too quick". All of his new friends saddened.

"Yeah, it's kind of late and you have your big day tomorrow, right?" The four nodded, "And besides we do not know whose coming".

Then Tsuna left and wave Goodbye as the double wooden door closes. "Geez... I forgot to ask him again where he lives".

"Yeah, Baka… why did you FORGOT IT!" Then whacks on the head receive, while the other two giggle at their antics but saddened at the same time.

They didn't know that behind that door a certain brunette was being scolded by no other than the number 1 hitman turned advisor Reborn.

"Doing that again I will definitely triple your stacks of paper works". Reborn smirked and Decimo paled, "Which in that case, the chance you have to go out of your office will be lessen."

"Yeah,yeah Reborn...I got it. I will not going to do that again". Then a screamed was heard and its a good thing that the rooms are sound proofs. "There he goes again."

"JUU-JUUDAIME, JUU-JUUDAIME..."

"Hayato, I'm here you really don't need to shout." Tsuna said and Reborn leave with the guard, talking about the Decimo's disguised again.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

The main ballroom hall was located at North wing of the mansion, were loud laugheds and chatterings are heard. Today was...well the Big day for the applicants especially for the three clueless Japanese and an Italian fan girl.

 **"All the new hired workers please proceed to sit at the chairs. All the Vongola Staffs will be coming as well as the upper echelon of Vongola. The program will start after 10 minutes."** The master of ceremony said. While standing at the big beautifully organized stage.

Hearing this all the new workers did as what the MC told and waited excitedly while some are interestingly watching the video about the Company and its most trend products and places.

While Masato, Manami, Takumi and excluding Kendra are remembering the conversation they have with Tsuna.

 **Masato's flashback**

 _A loud sound of door closing can be heard followed by the different whispers of diverse languages as the figure with a guard behind walk. The three exclaim in joy because a fine looking brunette that head towards their group."Tsuna/Tsuna-san."_

 _"Tsuna, How? Why? ~".Masato said confusingly which interrupted by a laughing Tsuna._

 _Tsuna stated all his reasoning while he was there which believe by the said group. And then he change the topic._

 _"Well, Masato-san how about you?, what job did they offer at you?"_

 _"Ah! Yeah, they say that I passed their standards for the Engineering Firm of Vongola. Which in a way I am very greatful and thanking God about knowing this Company."He said with tears forming in his eyes._

 _"Really! That's absolutely awesome you really did it..."_

 **End of Masato's flashback**

"I wonder if I can see him here again." Masato whispered to himself and look around. And saw his fellow was on their thoughts.

 **Manami's flashback**

 _"Me, Tsuna-san guess what?"_

 _"Wait till Tsuna questioned you...hahaha" Takumi teased._

 _"So what..." Then she glares at her friend and cheerfully smiles at Tsuna._

 _"Alright Manami-chan, how about you?"_

 _"Well...Tsuna I passed, that's great right." Then she blushed as Tsuna laugh elegantly at her antics, " I am now under the Vongolian breads and pastries, I really can now exercise my expertise at baking. What can you say about it Tsuna-san?"_

 _"You are also awesome Manami-chan, so you can have the chance to work at the Decimo's reception."_

 _"WHAT DECIMO ARE PLANNING A WEDDING?" And the Italian lady left sulking._

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"She? Oh yeah I forgot, but before that you said that I can work at that which means I can see the Decimo." She said cheerfully._

 _"Uhm, yeah. Just do your job great and you will see."_

 **End of Manami's flashback**

"I missed Tsuna-san..." Manami sighed to herself not knowing Kendra hear her, "Poor thing I don't have any knowledge about him and his whereabouts."

"You really have a crush on him, don't you?"

"You heard me?"

"Yes, but don't worry I think I am the only because those two beside you are busy on their preferred actions." Kendra said while pointing at the two Japanese guys.

"It's good though that you are the one who heard it. Now, yes I have a crush on Tsuna-san." Then she blushed.

"It's alright; you know you have a better choice while me... Well, I don't have the chance yet to see the Decimo but here I am brokenhearted." She said sadly.

"You know Kendra-san you are a beautiful lady with a good heart. There will be someone that is for you we must be patient in watching you'll never know; maybe he was just there waiting." At this Manami looked at Masato which is busy looking around, while Kendra was confused on the direction which her friend was staring.

 **Takumi's flashback**

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yes, you are baka Tsuna-san knew that you are waiting in his question."_

 _"No, that's not it Manami-chan I really just wanted to know your new jobs because as a friend I deserve to know, right?"_

 _"You get it now Mana-chan." And Manami glared at him._

 _"Just say it Baka..."_

 _"Uhm... sorry but I did not pass because my skills in Computer Programming was not that good." He said sadly but Manami smirked._

 _"It's alright maybe there is a better thing for you."_

 _"Well, there is... Tsuna I am hired as one of the Butlers because they said that they need two for the upper echelon. And they told me that I am lucky because I am Japanese, I really do not know why?"_

 _"Because you're a Baka, it means the inner circle where the big boss is...?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"You are awesome than us Takumi." Masato said._

 _"The Decimo will be happy at this." Tsuna said which surprised everyone and change the topic and look at the sulking young lady._

 **End of Takumi's flashback**

Thenthe orientation started Vongola staffs are being presented and the event goes on. A buffet of Italian breakfast can be seen in which after a few presentations are later being eaten.

Through the new workers can be seen the disappointment because the Decimo has not yet been in the 'Welcome Party'. Then the MC announces something; **" The Decimo and his guardians has been confirmed that they will be attending this event after a few minutes. So we must be patients. This is also the first thing that I will see the Decimo like you. So we must be greatful".** The MC happily said.

All the occupants of the hall continued their eating and sighed in relief.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

At the same time at the Decimo's office:

The Decimo was wearing a black tuxedo with a white longsleeve inside that is very well fitted and a cloak with the gold chains. His gurdians are the same black tuxedo but with different inner long sleeve colors. While his Advisor, well his signature suit.

Now the Decimo was standing and not sitting on his chair sweetly smiling at the cloud man who was standing at the center aisle that just bring five piles of paper works in the office table. The other guardians are also inside sitting at the long animal printed coach while Reborn was happily sipping his espresso at the other table.

"Now can you explain Kyoya-kun, what is this?" Decimo said while staring at the papers.

Kyoya shivered at this not knowing what to do he said,"Papers.."

"I KNOW THEY ARE, DO YOU WANT ME TO BITE YOU NOW?" Reborn smirked at his student's sadistic mode while the other guardians feel sorry for Kyoya although they don't like him.

"YOU ARE THE REASON WHY WE ARE LATE IN THE PROGRAM; I THOUGHT YOU WILL CHANGE BUT NOW...LOOK!" Kyoya cannot reply at this and continued his cross arm position while standing. And he shivered again on the aura his boss was igniting.

The Decimo thought some idea, "Now my sweet Kyoya, I have chosen your punishment. That's great, right? My friends that's great right?" Then all the occupants of the room nodded not on their real selves.

"You are going to experience what Mukuro experienced in a month, but for you two months."

"You deserve it Skylark-kun...kufufufu~" Tsuna smirked at this which made the said mist to stop his laugh.

"Now...my rules are: no use of tonfas or any combative moves, no biting of people and I don't want you to make your 'Hn' on any people. Remember CCTV and surveillance cams are always on. And if any disobedience with my orders occurred, months of punishments will be Kyoya-kun"

Kyoya nodded and did not knew what to do while the other occupants sweat dropped and wished that they will not encounter this side of their boss.

But before they decided to go on the event, an emergency call from France has been delivered that made the said guardians to shivered and sits again at the long couch.

"Non ho detto loro non troppo", "Ho ordinato, ora la pazienza e stata tagliata.", "Dite loro che volevo vedere la loro presenza, **"DOMANI"** , **"DIRE LORO SUBITO"**.

("Didn't I told them not to", "I ordered it, now my patience has been cut-off.", "Tell them I wanted to see their presence.", **"TOMORROW"** , **"TELL THEM NOW".** ) Then he ended the call without saying any uncommanded words.

After the call the Decimo left the room with a black aura. While all his guardians are tailing behind him, well not Reborn actually who is just beside him. But because of what happened all of them are wishing who will break the ice so that the scary feeling of silence while walking to their destination will be cutoff. Unluckily no brave soul tried, what happen to Reborn?

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

At the main ballroom hall north wing:

All the occupants of the hall finished their breakfasts and a few presentations are being held after the Terms, Conditions and Rules that just oriented. Now the four clueless fellas are starting to get board because they really wanted to see this Decimo guy, through the cause of let's just say from saving them in their terrible cases excluded Kendra who was a fresh graduate of Fashion Designing.

"Hey, will minna-san wake-up I am starting to act lazy too so please...Stop?" Manami said.

"But you know Mana-chan we are just like this because of you, our entertainment suddenly stop acting funny." Takumi teased.

"What did you say? Taku-chan..."

"Uhm... Manami-san I am not trying to offend you but he is right." Kendra confirmed.

"Wha-what? Why?"

"Because you are really smiling by yourself earlier and it seems that you are deep in thought." Kendra answered. "Right? Masato-san."

"Ah! Yeah..." Then the three laughed.

"Stop it, stop it please... I-I w-was ju-just thinking of Tsuna-san okay and don't mind me."

Without their knowing and all the occupants of the hall, the person they are wanting to see was a few meters away meaning he will really going to attend the event.

Ryohei Sasagawa, Sun guardian and the Head of the Main Care and Security Unit of the Vongola Boss which was passed down on him by the past 9th Gen. Sun guardian, notice that they are closing the hall of the the said event. He quickly dialled the said staffs at the event about the Decimo's presence and the guadians.

"Yes!", "Yes, we are coming.", "Yeah, the Decimo's with us.", "Good, then.", "Goodbye...". He said in a series of conversations. He did not notice that while he was walking the black atmosphere they are suddenly in cannot be felt anymore then as they walked, all the guardians look at their boss and they heard a laughed from their boss who stopped at his tracks, the same reason for his guardians and his Advisor.

"Hahahahah... I cannot believe this... hahahahah".

Hayato Gokudera finally have his guts to question his boss, " Juu-Juu-daime, Juu-Juudaime, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's you Hayato...(laugh)...It's just that...(laugh)...I wonder that Onii-san can really talk without making any Extreme lines in his speeches through the phone. In which I just notice today." Then the said boss continued to laughed and walk in his tracks. While the said Sun guardian didn't knew how to reply and all of them except Reborn left behind.

 _'I really don't understand, Tsuna-nii nowadays...'_ The Lightning guardian thought.

 _'He is really scary with the sudden change of modes.'_ The Rain guardian thought."Hey, wait Tsuna, Reborn-san. You're walking really fast."

"YEAH, SAWADA EXTREMELY WAIT HERE!"

"Juudaime..."

"Kufufu... Stop shouting and walk, you all make my Chrome bleed her ears."

"Stop crowding and move or I will bite you to death." Readying his tonfas.

"You really think you can bite us know Skylark-kun...kufufufu" The said man put back his tonfas and walked.

At the Main Ballroom hall the new workers are really ignoring the presentations and the lectures on stage because there is only one point in their minds 'Who is these Decimo guy?' That is for them freaking rich and intelligent. (I cannot tell if he is 'freaking' intelligent. I just can accept he is intelligent enough.)

 **"Ehem, Ehem mic test...Yeah that's great okay."** The MC said as the microphone's volume was being adjusted, **"Hello! Everyone I really do have some great announcement today, the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians are on their tracks right now."**

The people in the hall finally cheered with joy; well it was their first time to see the Man of the Century as the Italians preferred. Not all day you can give a chance to see him. Then the MC looked at his watch after he nodded from the security behind him. **"Well, please all the staff can move now at their positions, the Vongola Decimo will be coming in 10 minutes, and you all please rise the moment they enter the door. Thanks,** **just for formalities."**

After the MC said that, all the staffs move and the said new workers are readying in their part.

At the hall way Decimo and Reborn stop at their steps and looked behind. In their front was a big double oak door that was close with two guards at each sides in which the said men bowed their heads for respect.

"You two really don't need to bow, just tell them that we are here, okay!" The guards rise and did as they told.

"Hey, you all are you going to be fast enough or I will shoot you all." Reborn teasingly said and then Tsuna laughed. "What?"

"Nothing Reborn..."

"We're here Reborn-san." All the guardians said simultaneously except Mukuro and Kyoya.

"Alright make your positions now we are entering in 30 seconds". Reborn said.

Inside the ballroom hall:

 **"Okay, they're here please be ready."**

While at the left corner of the hall three new workers are smiling excitedly and the fourth one was still out of herself and looking for someone.

"Hey Manami-san this is the day we will finally see him." Kendra said.

"Yeah, be happy Mana-chan, we will see Tsuna soon if there are other Company meetings be held in here. Right?" Takumi said with concern and the said lady nodded.

"It will be alright Manami-san you are a beautiful lady after all." Masato said in a friendly manner.

Then the big double oak doors opened widely, all the staffs are in positions and bowed their heads when the most awaited persons entered, the audiences or the new workers also did their parts and do as the staffs did.

The Decimo walked in the big long red carpet with his right-hand man and Storm guardian at his right side, the Rain at his left, his Advisor in his front, the Lightning in his behind followed by the Sun, Mists and Cloud.

As the Decimo walked through the stage he repeatedly said 'You all don't need to bow, it's really not that necessary' which made his staffs to bow deeper because for them it was necessary their boss are not yet on the stage to say it to all.

When the Decimo was at the stage he sighed in defeat noticing that all occupants of the hall are bowing. Then he walked at the MC which made the said person to rise and then blushed.

"I'm going to make my speech now, okay". Decimo said.

"Y-yes, D-Decimo..." The MC answered then he thought, _'The Decimo was...amazing I just wanted to be loyally serve him'._

 **"Good morning everyone, please rise you all really don't need to bow."** Decimo said through microphone and smiled eyes were calculating the crowd, link finding something. And Reborn smirked at his student.

At this all rise and the four people at the left side was shocked and freeze at their spots. They did not recognize the voice because of its friendly commanding boss mode.

"I-Is t-that Tsuna-san?" Manami said but no one answered her.

"I-Is h-he th-the V-Vongola Decimo?" Takumi said with shocked face, at this Decimo speak again.

 **"As you all knew I did not want anybody or anyone to know 'Who Vongola Decimo is?', because I really wanted to live a normal life but yes, I know even though I don't accept it my life will never be normal again like a normal civilian. You all know."** The Decimo smile sadly. **"This is the first time I let a crowd to know my real identity."** _'Not that the whole mafia world knows.'_ He thought.

His guardians are totally listening at his speech and the four said persons are still gaping and buffering in a sudden twisted of events.

 **"And I am deeply sorry for being late, you know, some acquaintances."** He smirked at this and the said cloud man shivered a little. **"I will just speak shortly today."** Then he smiled again.

 **"The Vongola del Cielo International Enterprises is a company that you are be treated as a FAMILY, because it is the only thing that will make a Company stronger. To be treated as one and not just part of the firm but as one. Without you a Company will never be established; sharing, talking and solving of the same actions are being pointed not selfishness to just gain at the top. So we must REMEMBER Vongola will never reach the top because of me but because of you all supporting me."** He said sincerely which made all the occupants to paste their ears and eyes at their boss.

" **I thank you and** **congratulated you all, wish you all the best in your new jobs. I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo and all the members of the upper echelon welcome you all."** Then he ended his speech, after that the Reborn introduces each guardians of Decimo to the crowd. Then the MC speaks again after.

 **"Thank you all for participating here. The Vongola Decimo will be leaving now with his guardians, you know 'what all busy persons did', and before that the Decimo try to request all the occupants of the room to hot just spread the real name of the owner of the Company. Thanks again and this all it ends".** Thecrowd understandingly nodded and the Decimo and his guardians walked through the crowd that shocked the occupants.

The four persons at the left cannot believe what they are seeing right now, in their front the Vongola Decimo was standing offering his hand to them but they just can't comprehend what to do. The line between them and Tsunayoshi Sawada suddenly made a long gap which they can't reach and now step down and offer his hand.

"So you are Tsuna's new friends, Hi!" The ever friendly Takeshi said.

"Kufufu...what did you do to them my dear Tsunayoshi they freeze on their spots."

"Tch! At least they treat Juudaime well."

"I AM VERY PLEASE TO MEET YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME".

"I hate crowding". Then Reborn just smirked.

"Uhm...guys, Takumi, Masato, Manami, Kendra...". Tsuna said with a voice of concerned.

"Tsuna-nii I think they are out of thought."

"Lambo's right, Boss".

 _'He is the Decimo which do have a fiancee, I really do not have a chance...'_ Manami thought.

 _'Me and Manami-san do have the same fated lives...'_

 _'That's the reason why his actions are so elegant, and his story and the Decimo was the same...'_ Masato thought.

' _So that's why he feel nervous when we speak about Vongola and the big boss...because it's him and his company'._ Takumi thought as he realized.

"Uhm... Hello! Minna are all alright".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU ARE THE VONGOLA DECIMO BUT YOU NEVER SAID IT!" The four said in a complete unison.

"Uhm...yeah". Decimo's short answer.

 **~END~**

 **Thank you for reading; I really appreciate everything. I am going to release a new KHR fic and the title was "The Truth of the Sky",**

 **the clue in this new fic story was Tsuna having a 2 bloodlines. What do you all think so? Review please...**

 **And please tell me if you wanted the one shot fic for Tsu-kun and Kyoko-chan's wedding. THANKS AGAIN...**


End file.
